Coming Down With Something
by Pricat
Summary: Platyborg is sick, after getting a computer virus, but Perry's determined to help him and show that he cares about him, even though he's had a hard life
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I had this in my head, after reading the Dimension Surfers, and realised that Platyborg and Perry need to bond, after what happened.**

**This is set after the movie, but Platyborg accidentally gets a computer virus, which wreaks havoc on our fave cybernetic male, but Perry decides to help him along with both Doof's.**

**I hope that Tink555 likes.**

* * *

It was mid afternoon in the 1st Dimension, as in the Flynn-Fletcher house, both Perry and Platyborg were on the computer, in Perry's lair, playing a role playing game, as it had been a few weeks after the adventure in the 2nd Dimension.

Perry knew that Platyborg and him needed to bond more, but had used Doof's Otherdimension-inator, to get Platyborg here, but the cybernetic male was quiet, which was odd, for somebody like him, but understood.

"Iy's okay to loosen up, Platyborg." he told him.

"I know, bro, but I just feel nervous, being here, you know?" he said softly.

Perry knew that the cybernetic male felt bad, for all the things he'd done, but he'd forgiven him, but saw Platyborg plugging something in, as it was an expansion pack for the game.

Perry then heard alrms, warning of a virus, but Platyborg ignored it, saying he'd be fine, but Perry wasn't so sure, as something tingly entered the cybernetic male's body, but he unplugged the connector.

"You okay, bro?

You look freaked, about something." Perry told him.

"I-I'm fine, Perry.

Let's just have fun, okay?" he told him.

Perry heard him sneeze violently, as a laser from his wrist cannon fired, as Perry ducked behind the chair.

"S-Sorry, Perry." he said shivering.

The teal furred male was on high alert, knowing something was wrong, but couldn't allow Platyborg to go home, until he figured out what was wrong, as he texted Platyborg's kids to let them know what was going on.

"Maybe you should take an nap, bro." he said.

"Just because of one sneeze, you freak out?

I'm fine, okay?

My body is a fortress of health, and nothing can make me sick!" he told him.

Perry then used a hold on him, that made him sleep, but was using his strength to pick the cybernetic male up, but placed him in his pet bed.

"Now to find out, what's making you sick." he mumured.

Platyborg's eyes fluttered open, but was feeling terrible, as his head was feeling sore, and feeling hot, but a fever was starting, as he was coughing up a storm, but was whimpering, as he found himself in Perry's bed, but he felt terrible, as he saw Perry enter carrying soup, as he knew that it could help.

"Here, this'll help, Platyborg.

You look awful, but we'll figure out what's wrong." he told him.

"T-Thanks, Perry." he said as he was sniffling.

The teal furred male was trying to take his temperature, but Platyborg was making it hard for him, but he then got him to open his bill, as he took his temperature, but Perry frowned, seeing how high it was.

"You're really sick, bro.

think I know who can help, Platyborg.

I need you to stay here and rest, okay?\3" he told him.

He knew one person who could help, but hoped that he'd help Platyborg, activating a portal to the 2nd Dimension and going through.


	2. Getting the Doofs To Help

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**Perry gets both Doofs to help Platyborg getr better.**

* * *

"So, Platyborg's sick, huh?" Alt Doof asked.

Perry nodded, putting his translator on, so he could talk to the one eyed man in human, but was telling him how sick Platyborg was, but he felt terrible, knowing his friend was sick.

"Yes, he's sick, but you can help.

You made him that way, and can help." he told him.

Alt Doof nodded, in reply, as he saw the teal furred male activate the portal to the 1st Dimension, as they went through,. but the teal furred male smirked, as they appeared in his Doof's place.

"Why's he here, Perry!

He's gonna doom us all!" he yelled as Perry frowned.

"He's helping me with Platyborg.

He's really sick, and needs help." he told him.

Doof calmed down, as he saw that the one eyed man meant no harm, to him or his frenemy, but they were going to Perry's house..

They found Phineas and Ferb watching over Platyborg, and making him feel better, but Perry smiled, seeing how his boys were caring for him.

Alt Doof couldn't believe that Platyborg was really sick, hearing the cybernetic male sneezing and coughing, and feeling terrible.

"P-Poor,Platyborg.

He doesn't deserve this, you know!" he told them.

Doof saw his alter self holding Platyborg in his arms, as he wanted to know what had made Platyborg sick, but Perry explained through his translator, showing the box for the expansion pack for the game.

"I've heard about this pack, that a batch had a virus on them, and the company recalled them, but Platyborg must have the virus." he told him.

Alt Doof froze in terror, hearing that.

"We should go to Doof's place, where's there more room." Alt Doof told him.

Perry agreed, as he wanted to help, but Doof stopped him.

"You've already helped out a lot today, Perry.

Your kids need you, here.

I'll call, if anything happens." Doof told him.

Phineas saw Perry nod, but looked sad, seeing Alt Doof leave, with Doof and Platyborg, but sighed.

He hoped Platyborg would be okay.

* * *

But inside Platyborg's body, a huge germ monster cackled, as he was the computer virus that had infected Platyborg, but had fried the germs that made Platyborg healthy, but knew there were more, but he liked making the cybernetic male sick.

Normally he infected computers, but this was more fun, but didn't want to leave.

* * *

"P-Perry?" Alt Doof heard Platyborg mumur waking up.

The one eyed man was happy that Platyborg had woken up from his feverish nap, but was wrapping him in his skull blanket, but the cybernetic male smiled weakly, coughing up a storm, as he gave him juice.

"Thanks, master." he said coughing.

Alt Doof was rubbing his back, as he relaxed, but Doof knew they could make him better, as he was stuffing Kleenex's up Platyborg's nostrils, as mucus was coming out.

"Don't worry, you'll feel better,

Even if I build a virus-inator to do it.

I'm worried about you, Platyborg.

You've never been this sick before, and got back up." he told him.

Platyborg then felt his warm arms around him in a hug, but felt he was burning up, as Doof handed him a cold compress, but Platyborg wondered why he'd put an icepack on his head.

"It's to cool the fever, but you'll get better." he told him.

Platyborg then felt drowsy, as his eyelids got heavy, but Alt Doof watched him fall asleep, as he hoped they could find something to cure him with, or give him to keep what was making him ill at bay.

But Doof had found articles on the computer virus, that Platyborg had, but relieved there was an anti virus program like pill the cybernetic male could take, but he frowned, seeing it was in the O.W.C.A.

"Your little frenemy works there, right?

Maybe he can help get it, Doof.

You just gotta help Platyborg!" Alt Doof pleaded sniffling.

Doof sighed, as he'd ring Perry in the morning.


	3. Risking His Job To Help

**A/N**

**Here's more and tthanks to veryloyalfan and Tink555 for reviewing amd glad you love.**

**Perry's gonna sneak Platyborg into the O.W.C.A, to help him.**

**But even though Monogram might be angry, but will understand why he's doing this but both Doofs are helping too.**

* * *

Perry was anxious, as he heard his phone ring, as he knew it was Doof but he answered it at once, but heard his frenemy telling him about the pill that could help Platyborg, but he heard that it was in the agency's headquarters, but was anxious.

He knew that Platyborg needed it, to get better, and decided to risk trouble for his friend, as he was sneaking out of the house, even though his kids knew his secret, but he headed to Doof's lair.

But he saw Alt Doof drinking coffee, but looked sad, but he understood, as Platyborg was the one eyed man's best friend, like Doof was with him, but knew he'd be okay, putting his translator on.

"Hey, guys.

How's Platyborg doing?" he asked.

"Still the same, bro." Doof answered.

"Let's get that pill, then." he replied.

Doof smiled, as he knew his frenemy was willing to risk his job, to save Platyborg's life, as the teal furred male entered the room seeing Platyborg wake up, but coughing slightly.

"Hey, buddy.

We found something that might help you, but it's at my work, meaning I might get in trouble but it's worth it to help you." ." he told .

Alt Doof and Doof were going with them, but Platyborg knew his friend's boss wouldn't be happy.

"I'll explain to Monobrow, guys.

He'll understand, as he cares about me.

I'm his best agent, remember?\3 Perry told them.

He then landed the hovercar in the parking lot of his agency, as he along with both Doofs, but had Platyborg in his teal furred arms, as the cybernetic male was wrapped up in his skull blanket.

"You sure this'll work, Perry?" Doof asked him.

He nodded, as they entered but saw alarms go off, as Doof froze in fear, as Monogram showed up, but looked angry.

"I can explain, boss." Perry said through his translator.

"My office, now!" he yelled.

Platyborg moaned, as Monogram yelling was making his head hurt like heck, but Monogrm eased up, seeing how sick Platyborg was.

"That's why we came here, Francis.

He caught an nasty computer virus, and you have the medicine to help him." Doof told him.

Monogram was curious, as he wanted to study the cybernetic mkale, as he saw a doctor take Platyborg from Perry, but both Doofs were worrying about him.

"You should go now, along with Agent P.

You can see him tomorrow." Monogram said.

Alt Doof was about to protest, but Perry put a paw on his shoulder, as it calmed the one eyed man down, but had put a web cam in Platyborg's room.

They then left.

* * *

"Y-You think Platyborg will be okay?" Alt Doof asked.

He along with Doof and Perry were sitting at a table, drinking tea and eating cupcakes and muffins, but Perry understood his feelings, but knew Platyborg would be okay, as he'd told him about the web cam.

"Thank you, Perry.

You're reminding me of Platyborg, you know?

Before he became like that, I mean." he told him.

He was eating a muffin, as he knew his kids were going to worry, as he was getting ready to leave, but both Doofs hugged him, as he smiled.

"You're welcome, guys.

I always help my friends, when they need it." he said leaving.

Doof hoped that his kids knew how lucky they were, to have somebody like him.


	4. Being There With Him

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and know Tink555 and veryloyalfan are gonna enjoy.**

**Alt Doof is feeling a little lonely, without P-Borg and uses an new inator to sneak into the infirmary and see him.**

**You can bet he's gonna get into trouble.**

* * *

Later that night, Alt Doof slipped on something that looked like a watch, but it made him unseen, like the invisible man, but he wanted to see Platyborg because he was worried about the cybernetic male but Doof relaxed, seeing the one eyed man become unseen.

_i hope that he doesn't get into trouble, as I know he cares about Platyborg a lot, and needs to see him, but hope that Perry doesn't find out._

_He cares about him, like I do about Perry_

He hoped that he'd be okay, but sighed getting ready for bed, as he was tired, but hoped that Alt Doof was okay.

* * *

In the infirmary of the O.W.C.A, Platyborg's eyes fluttered open, hearing footsteps but smiled, seeing Alt Doof there, as he'd been scared being here, as he missed him, along with Perry.

"You look scared, Platyborg." he told him.

"i'm not a fan of doctors, or hospitals.

At least you're here, Doofy." he said softly .

"I'm sure it'll be okay, buddy.

I'm gonna stay, okay?

That way, you won't be alone." he told him.

"What if Monobrow catches you, Doofy?" he asked weakly.

"This inator like watch enables me to become unseen at will, so when the doctors check on you, I'll be here unseen." he told him.

Platyborg smiled weakly, as he was sleepy, but Alt Doof put something in his arms, as it was the Alt Doof plush the cybernetic male slept with at night, knowing it will make him feel better snuggling beside it.

He smiled, as he saw him asleep.

* * *

Inside Platyborg's body, the antibodies were putting up a strong fight against the virus, but knew that it would be defeated soon, but the virus was wrapping tentacles around the antibodies, weakening them.

"Soon, this body will be mine!" it roared.

* * *

Doof realised that Alt Doof wasn't back yet, but had a feeling that he was staying with Platyborg, but heard the door kicked open, while having breakfast, seeing Perry there looking worried, as Doof saw him activate his translator.

"Monobrow's programming the pill, to work on Platyborg.

Where's Alt Doof?" he said as Doof sighed.

"He's there, with Platyborg.

He used an inator of his, that makes him unseen.

I don't blame him, as cares deeply about Platyborg." he told him.

The teal furred male then left, but was going to get Alt Doof to calm down, as he couldn't let him get in trouble, but he relaxed, as he entered the infirmary, seeing Alt Doof playing poker with Platyborg, but the stern glare from Perry stopped the game.

"Whatcha ya tyhink you're doing, Alt Doofy?

You're gonna get in trouble!" he yelled.

He then saw Platyborg whimper, as it was making his head hurt, but Perry relaxed as he was putting a cold compress on his head.

He then heard footsteps, as Alt Doof pushed the button on his watch, as he became unseen.

Monogram then smiled, seeing Perry tending to Platyborg.

"Is the pill ready, yet?

He needs it, now!" Perry said.

"It's ready, but we need to hurry." he told him.

A doctor then was wheeling in something, as it had the pill on a tray with connectors, as Alt Doof looked nervous, as the doctor was hooking the connectors into Platyborg.

"It'll take a few days, for the program to work." the doctor told him.

Alt Doof was shaking with fear, as he left the infirmary.


	5. A Visitor From The Future

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing, along with Tink55, as it means a lot.**

**Yuna's future self shows up to help Platyborg, but bonds with her present self.**

**I know veryloyalfan likes the idea.**

* * *

Alt Doof was quiet, as he was sitting in Doof's living room, as he was drinking tea, but hadn't slept since they'd returned from the O.W.C.A but Doof didn't blame him, as he cared deeply about Platyborg.

But suddenly a portal opened, as someone strange, with wings like Platyborg and Yuna, but had a brown backpack on her back, but saw eyes like Yuna's, as she revealed herself.

"Hey, Daddy." she said as Alt Doof knew who it was.

It was Yuna, but she looked older, as Doof and Perry were in awe.

"i'm from the future, guys.

I came to help Platyborg get better, as he needs me." she told them.

Perry saw a locket around the older female Platyborg's neck, knowing Yuna had the same one around her neck, which made him smile.

"Daddy, who's that?

Why does she look like me, with my locket?" Alt Doof heard a voice say.

He saw his Yuna staring at the older version of herself, but the older Yuna smiled seeing her younger self.

"I'm you, from the future.

I came to help Platyborg." she told her.

Yuna was in awe, seeing her older self, but she smiled.

"Wow, you're so pretty and strong!" she said.

"Thanks, as tgrowing up does that." she told her.

She then saw that she needed a place to stay, while here, but Alt Doof suggested she stay with him and Yuna at his place in the 2nd Dimension, as Yuna was excited hearing her agree.

"Watch this, guys." the older Yuna said focusing.

Her eyes glowed, as a beam emitted from her metallic paw, becoming a portal to the 2nd Dimension, as Yuna was in awe.

"So when I'm older, I get super powers?

Awesome!" Yuna said, making Alt Doof smile.

"Let's go, guys." he said.

Both female Platyborgs flew through the portal, as he walked through, but hugged Doof before that.

Doof then saw the portal close, as he hoped that they'd be okay.

* * *

"So where do you live, older me?" Yuna asked her future self.

Both female Platyborgs were in the living room of Alt Doof's apartment, watching anime, as the one eyed man was ordering dinner.

"I live in the O.W.C.A, younger me.

I'm actually the leader, and Platyborg's co leader, and head of the Tech Squad, inventing things to help agents.

He takes medicine everyday, because of what happened to him now, but I'm protective of him because of it.

My Dad gave Platyborg and me powers, " she told her.

"You're gonna help my brother, right?" she asked nervous.

"Yes, I will, younger me." she told her.

Yuna hugged her, as she was hopeful, but Alt Doof smiled, seeing them bond, knowing his Yuna was worried about her brother.

"Dinner's here, guys!" he said as they went to eat.


	6. Using Her Emp Link

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**The future Yuna opens up a little, to Perry, but she also uses her powers to help Platyborg.**

* * *

Perry was stunned, seeing the older Yuna in his Doof's apartment, meditating while sitting on the floor, but she had something in her arms, as it was a stuffed Platyborg, but the teal furred male thought was very cute, but saw her eyes open.

"Sorry, if I woke you.

Are you okay, Yuna?" he asked her.

"I don't sleep a lot at night, Perry.

After everything that happened, like losing my father to Rodney, but Platyborg and you helped me through it.

He made this doll for me, as a sign of love;.

I then became the leader of the O.W.C.A later on, along with Platyborg but he's the leader of the Tech Squad, building gadgets.

But very soon, he got sick again, but I helped him get better.

Since then, I've been very protective of him, making sure he doesn't get sick and take medicine everyday.

I didn't tell my younger self, as it would make her sad." she told him.

The teal furred male hugged her, seeing her sad but she was calming down, but he led her to the couch, knowing she needed to sleep.

"Thanks, for being there Uncle Perry.

Dad was right, abiyr you being a good listener." she mumured.

Perry smiled, watching her fall asleep, with her stuffed Platyborg in her arms, as he went to join Doof.

He knew that she could help Platyborg, as she cared about him.

* * *

"He hasn't woken up, since the anti-virus pill took effect, but maybe it takes time." Monogram said.

Alt Doof, along with Doof and Perry were in the O.W.C.A infimary, after a few days, but saw that Platyborg still wasn't awake, which worried them, but saw the older Yuna having an idea.

She then sat on her brotyher's bed, but was focusing intently, like meditating, as her eyes glowed with energy.

"Whatcha ya doing, Yuna?" Perry asked.

"I'm gonna use one of my powers, Emp Link, to wake Platyborg up.

It's like mind walking, as P-Borg and I do it a lot." she told her.

Alt Doof hoped it would work, as the female Platyborg let herself go mentally.

"I think she did it, guys." Doof told them.

Alt Doof hoped it would work.

* * *

_Yuna appeared in her brother's mind, seeing she was in New York, remembering she and Platyborg were spent time here, when they were younger, but found her brother in Central Park, but he was stunned seeing her._

_"You look like my sister, but you can't be._

_She's thirteen." Platyborg told her._

_A playful smirk crossed the older female Platyborg's bill, at his words._

_"It is me, Platyborgie, but older._

_I'm from the furure, but came to help you._

_A lot of people out there miss you, like Uncle D." she told him._

_He realised it was Yuna, as his eyes widened._

_"Wow..._

_You look beauitfuol, as an adult._

_But what happened to me, in the future?" he asked._

_"Wake up and find out, bro." she said holding out her paw._

_Suddenly bright light engulfed them..._


	7. Bringing Platyborg Home

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**Platyborg wakes up, but Future Yuna decides to stay, after the portal to the future is frozen.**

* * *

Platyborg's body began to stir, as Alt Doof saw Yuna awake, but the older female Platyborg smiled, knowing that her Emp Link power had helped bring her brother back, wiping tears away.

Platyborg's eyes fluttered open, as Alt Doof was the first thing he saw, waking up, but smiled weakly.

"Hey, guys.

Whatcha ya doing here?" he asked coughing.

"Waiting for you, to wake up, Platyborg.

Thank badness you're awake, as I was worried." Alt Doof said.

He along with Doof and Perry joined him in a group hug, as Platyborg saw the female Platyborg from his dream standing there, and watching.

"Get over here, Yuna.

You woke him up, and we're so happy." Doof told her.

She then approached, but hugged her brother, but Alt Doof understood, as he knew this had scared her.

"Don't worry, Yuna.

He's gonna be okay, and needs time to recover, like a month." he reassured her.

The older female Platyborg then tried activating a portasl to the future, but it didn't work,

"It's frozen, guys.

I'm not sure, if I can get back.

But I can stay with you guys, if it's okay." she said.

"Sure, it's no problem." Alt Doof said.

She smiled, as Monogram said Platyborg could go home later, but he'd need to keep taking the medicine for the rest of his life, but Doof would talk to him later about that, as he'd just woken up from a five day sleep.

Perry then left to join his kids, as they were probably missing him.

* * *

**O.W.C.A HQ in Future Danville**

"Where's Yuna?

One moment she goes through the time stream, and the next she vanishes, without a trace.

I hope she's okay, as today is the day she lost Uncle D." Platyborg told himself.

the older cybernetic male was in his room in the headquarters, as it was late, and about to take his medicine, but it made him drowsy, which was why he trained early during the day, but .

He then sent an e-mail to Yuna's watch, but then sat on his bed, which was soft, attaching two blue wires to himself, that were from a pill shaped box, which had his medicine in.

After a few moments, he removed the wires, but was feeling drowsy, as his eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

Doof was happy, returning to his apartment with Platyborg sleeping in his arms, as he'd had medicine before leaving, but it would take a month to recover, but saw both Yuna and her future self training, so she could have super powers, but Yuna stopped, seeing Platyborg, but Doof carried him into his room.

The teenage Platyborg female knew she had to wait until her brother woke up, before talking to him, but she noticed that her older self had looked a little sad, but wondered why.

"Is everything okay, older me?

You look sad, like you lost somebody you care about." Yuna said.

"I lost my Alt Daddy, to Rodney.

He was protecting me from his invention, and he was gone.

Since then, today has been sad.

Platyborgie normally knows how to make me feel better, as sometimes he shape shifts into him, to make me smile again.

But it won't happen to you, I know it." she said.

Yuna then hugged her older self, knowing it would be awful not to have her Dad around.

"That's why you were happy, seeing my Dad?

Right, older me?" Yuna said.

The older female Platyborg nodded, as she saw Doof making snacks, but making pitchers of juice to help Platyborg get better.

He wasn't letting him out of bed, unless he had to go to the bathroom, but knew he was bored out of his mind.

He was planning on inventing something, to keep Platyborg happy while recovering.

Yuna was helping him, but hoped that her brother would be okay.


	8. Grounded

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing, along with Rainbow Moon 13.**

**Things are getting exciting, but Yuna becomes a little over protective of her Dad and her brother, which annoys Platyborg, until he hears why she was acting like that.**

* * *

It was later that night, as the older Yuna was on the roof of Doof's apartment, as her eyes glowed, as thunder emitted from her metallic paws, filling the sky, but Doof was stunned seeing it was older Yuna but he was stunned, but wondered why she was so angry.

She then saw her younger self hugging him, scared as the thunder had kept her awake, along with bad dreams from the story her older self had told her.

"S-Sorry, guys.

I was just blowing off steam, but it's okay.

I just have things on my mind.

How's Platyborg doing, guys?" she asked calming down.

"Well he was asleep, until thunder woke him up." he told her.

Yuna knew why her older self was upset, because she missed her Alt Doofy, but hugged her, as she was leading her to her room, so they could talk.

Doof smiled, knowing that Yuna could calm her down, but needed to check on Platyborg, knowing sleep will help him recover.

He hoped that Yuna was okay.

* * *

Yuna, along with her older self were in her bedroom, as they were sitting on her bed, but were listening to music, but the older female Platyborg was feeling a little calm, but she was hugging her stuffed Platyborg.

"You were thinking about your Dad, when you made that storm?" Yuna asked her.

The older Platyborg female nodded, as she was quiet but hoping that this Yuna would keep her family safe, but she felt her head ache, as Yuna was worried, but the older Platyborg female shook it off.

"Are you okay, older me?" she asked her.

"I'll be fine, kiddo.

It was just my Emp Link acting up, as my Platyborg's scared." she told her.

"Wow, P-Borg's never scared, until he gpt sick." Yuna told her.

She nodded, but felt tired, as she passed out, making Yuna worried, going to get her uncle, but Doof knew it was exhaustion.

"She needs to rest, Yuna.

She's been on the move, since she got here." he told her.

She nodded, as she yawned, lying down beside her, as her eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

After a few days back in the 2nd Dimension, Alt Doof noticed that his daughter was being overprotective of him, like trying his food before he could eat it, or making sure his inators didn't hurt him, but the one eyed man's patience was running thin and wondered what had gotten into the teenage Platyborg female, but had a feeling her older self was behind it.

Later that night, he was sitting on Yuna's bed, as she'd woken up from a bad dream about him, but was stunned, after Yuna described her nightmare in detail.

"Nothing's gonna happen to me, Yuna.

I'm sure of it, pumpkin." he assured her.

"But it happened to my older self, Daddy.

She told me what happened to her Doofy.

Rodney disposed of him, when protecting her." she said.

Alt Doof was silent for a few moments, but he was stunned himself, but was embracing her in a hug, as Yuna was telling him why she'd been overprotective.

"I can take care of myself, pumpkin.

But I know you can too.

I'm scared about you, baby girl.

Your brother's sick, you started puberty and your older self is here, but maybe you should stay in this dimension for a little while." he told her.

"You're grounding me, Daddy?" she asked him.

"Nope, but you need to relax and be a kid, Yuna." he told her.

She understood, remembering how when she was younger, she and Alt Doof used to play a lot, but recently he'd been too busy, and Platyborg being sick had really worried her.

"Okay, I'll try it." she said yawning.

* * *

Doof was curious, as Yuna hadn't came over in the past few days, but remembered that Alt Doof had told him, that he wanted Yuna to hve playtime and to be a kid, but knew Platyborg was mad, as he thought Yuna didn't want to be around him, but Doof smiled, seeing Perry show up, as he had to go shopping.

"You know how to give P-Borg his medicine, right?

He's a little mad, right now." he told him.

"Because he needs medicine the rest of his life, Doofy?" Perry asked.

"Nope, as Yuna hasn't been here, in a while.

He thinks she doesn't like him anymore.

Alt Doof wanted her to have some time, being a kid." Doof told him.

The teal furred male understood, as he could help Platyborg understand, but saw the older Yuna making a sandwich, but she'd overheard Doof, but knew her Platyborg got angry a lot, about her not being around a lot.

She then decided to go to the 2nd Dimension, and talk to Alt Doof.

She then created a portal, flying through.


	9. Healing Hurt Feelings

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope veryloyalfan likes, as Platyborg accidentally hurts Yuna's feelings.**

**But Alt Doof accidentally hurts Future Yuna's feelings, but both female Platyborgs get a little help from Future Yuna's Platyborg, and from Perry too.**

* * *

Alt Doof was playing at the park, with Yuna, as they were having fun, throwing a frisbee but smiled, seeing the female Platyborg laughing as it made him feel better, but he scowled seeing her older self, as he wanted Yuna to stay happy as she'd been sad, since Platyborg had been sick.

"Just leave us alone, as she's happy again.

Since her brother's been sick, she hasn't been herself.

I won't let you hurt her spirit!" he yelled.

The older Platyborg female looked hurt, by his words, as she left, to return to the 1st Dimension, but the one eyed man sighed, seeing Yuna come to him.

"Daddy, you okay?" she asked

"I'm fine, pumpkin.

You wanna keep playing?" he asked her.

"Is it okay, if we go see Platyborg?" she asked.

He nodded, as they left.

* * *

Perry smiled, seeing that Alt Doof and Yuna had shown up, but knew that Platyborg would be happy to see her, but was anxious, remembering how angry he'd been, when they were talking, but maybe Platyborg would let Yuna explain why she hadn't came over, but Alt Doof knew that Future Yuna was in Yuna's room, upset.

"Are you okay, Dad?" Yuna asked.

"I'm fine, but let's go see Platyborg." he said.

They then entered Platyborg's room, as the teenage cybernetic ,male was playing guitar, but hugged his uncle, but Yuna saw him glare daggers at her, but she gulped seeing her father leave.

"Um, hey Platyborg.

I'm sorry, I haven't been here.

Alt Doofy wanted me to have fun, like we used to." she told him.

"You're not sorry, Yuna.

I know you'd rather be with your future self, learning to get super powers, or being with your Dad.

I know you don't care anymore, about me.

Have fun, with them." he said.

Yuna's eyes were welling with tears, at her broyther's words, but deployed her wings and leaving.

Platyborg sneezed into a Kleenex, as Perry entered, but had overheard things.

He knew Platyborg was really mad, but taking it ourt on Yuna wasn't a good idea, but decided not to tell Alt Doof , knowing he cared about Yuna.

He then left to get her.

* * *

A portal opened, as Platyborg flew slowly through, as he hadn't fixed the portal, but was able to use his travel power to travel to the 1st Dimension in the past, but was in Danville Parkm but heard Yuna crying, as he remembered this day, when he'd gotten angry, because he couldn't deal with being stuck in bed, but he then approached her carefully.

The older Platyborg then placed a metallic paw on Yuna's shoulder, as she looked up, but stunned.

"Y-You're Future Platyborg, right?

You look all better, than my one." she told him.

"i see, kiddo.

Why're you sad?

My Yuna only gets sad sometimes, but attacks her problems." he told her.

"My one said mean things, that hurt my feelings.

Alt Doofy wouldn't let me visit because he wanted me to bne a kid, ." she told him.

"It's understandable, kiddo.

Right now, he's scared and worried, after what's been going on.

But that gives him no excuse, to be mean to you." he told her.

Perry smiled, seeing this, as he approached, but smiled as both of them were going back to Doof's place, but saw that Yuna had an idea on her mind.

He had a feeling, that it was to do with Future Platyborg.


	10. Wanting Future Platyborg to Be Her Broth

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan and Tink555 for reviewing.**

**Yuna wants to adopt Future Platyborg, as her big brother, but Alt Doofy along with Doof and Perry will convince her tht her Platyborg is a good big brother.**

* * *

Doof was stunned, seeing Future Platyborg here, but had a feeling the portal wasn't fixed, as the older cybernetic male nodded, but coughing slightky, which worried him, knowing his Platyborg was sick.

He then saw Future Yuna walk out, rubbing sleep from her eyes, but worried hearing her brother coughing slightly, knowing it happened when he forgot to take his medicine, but saw him fall to his knees, coughing and sneezing, but Alt Doof was scared.

"Don't worry, Uncle D.

I got him, as I have the trvel kit, in case this happened.

When he doesn't take his medicine, he passes out, and doesn't wake up until the next day, but is a little sick but heals up, after taking the medicine like he should." the older Platyborg female told him.

Yuna watched, as her older self was attaching the connectors from the pill shaped box in her backpack to her Platyborg, but relieved as she knew it would work, but the older cybernetic male scowled at her, as he hated taking medicine.

"I can take care of myself, Yuna." he said.

"I know, but you forgot today, and you know how it scares me, when that happens." she told him.

"Yeah I know, Yuna." he told her hugging her.

Aftyr a few moments, the older female Platyborg removed the connectors from her Platyborg, but was leading him to a guest room, knowing he got drowsy after taking his medicine, but Doof smiled, as Yuna was helping her older self with her Platyborg.

"I think our Yuna really likes Future Platyborg, Doofy." Perry said through his translator.

Doof knew that, but knew he should check on his Platyborg, as he'd been quiet, plus he needed to give him medicine.

* * *

"Your Platyborg's a good big brother, older me." Yuna said.

She was helping her older self bring Future Platyborg to a spare room, but the older Platyborg female smiled, seeing her brother asleep.

"i know, as I always take care of him, since he got sick.

It made me remember how close we are, even when he pushs my buttons." she told her.

Yuna smiled, leaving to get a snack, but hoped that her younger self was okay, knowing that Yuna's Platyborg had upset her, but knew he'd make amends.

"Sleep well, Platyborgie." she told him leaving.

She then saw that both Alt Doof, along with Doofy and Perry were talking, as Yuna was saying she wanted to adopt Future Platyborg as her older brother, but she slapped her face with her metallic paw, remembering this.

She then approached them.

"Tell her, she can't adopt him, Yuna." Alt Doof said.

Perry found it cute and hilarious, that Yuna wanted to adopt the older Platyborg as her brother, but unaware their Platyborg had overheard and had left, which wasn't a good thing, as he was still sick.

But he heard Doof yell in worry, seeing their Platyborg was gone, as Future Yuna knew this would happen, but saw her younger self sad, as she thought she'd made him run away.

"It's okay, younger me.

I know where he is, but we gotta hurry." she said.

Both female Platyborgs then deployed their wings, leaving the apartment, as Doof was going with them, but he hoped Platyborg would return, but knew he didn't take his medicine yet.

They then arrived in Danville Park, but both female Platyborgs landed in the area filled with trees, but Doof saw that Platyborg was passed out, as he didn't have medicine yet, but was seeing Yuna shake, as she was scared, seeing her brother out cold.

"Don't worry, Yuna.

He'll be okay.

We're gonna take him home and give him medicine." he assured her.

"He's right, younger me." Future Yuna told her younger self.

Doof then picked Platyborg up gently, as they left the park.

* * *

When they got back to the apartment, Doof was putting Platyborg into his bed, but attached the connectors from the pill shaped box that had his medicine, but he hoped that Platyborg would wake up, but Yuna was quiet, seeing him leave, as she climbed onto her brother's bed.

"Platyborgie, I want you to be my brother again, as you always make me feel better when I'm sad, and make me laugh.

I just never realised the good times ee have, but it'll be okay, but I want you to get better.

I'm sorry, for ignoring you, as when my older self showed up, she was so awesome, I couldn't help but want to spend time with her, and learn from her.

But we can have fun, when you get better." she said yawning.

She then took an nap, as Alt Doof walked in, but smiled seeing his daughter asleep and knowing she'd helped bring Platyborg back.

He decided to let her sleep..

* * *

Later the next day, Platyborg's eyes fluttered open, finding himself back in his room, and not in the park, but saw Doof enter with breakfast, but smiled seeing he was awake.

"I must've done some serious sleepwalking, to get back here." he said as Doof laughed.

"Nope, Yuna and her future self brought you back." he told him.

"B-But, but, but!

She said she wanted the older me to be her brother, as I heard it with my ears, when going to the bathroom." he told him, while drinking juice.

"She was worried, seeing you were gone.

She even told you she was sorry for that, last night.

When she came into your room." Doof told him.

"I knew I heard her in here, but I thought I was dreaming." he told him.

But he was feeling bad, for what he'd said the other day, as a frown crossed his bill, as he coughed up a storm but was drinking more juice.

he needed to make amends, for hurting his sister's feelings.

He knew that the month was half over in two week's time, meaning he could get out of bed, as he planned to fly, hang out with Yuna and his Dad and maybe their future selves if they hung around.

He was playing with his ipad, that Doof had gotten him, but was playing Angry Doofs, a game he'd designed but was like Angry Birds, but he knew Doof didn't know about it, as he'd be mad.

He sneezed a lot, but was dabbing his bill with Kleenexes.


	11. Hanging Out With Her Brother

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope veryloyalfan nd Tink555 love.**

**Platyborg's making amends with Yuna, for what he said the other day, but they're hanging out.**

* * *

Yuna then entered Platyborg's room, as it was lunchtime but saw her brother playing Angry Doofs, but he smiled sadly seeing her here, knowing he'd hurt her feelings.

"Whatcha ya doing, Platyborgie?" she asked.

"Playing Angry Doofs on my ipad, but I need to tell you something, as I stiill feel bad for what I said the other day, as it was mean to say it.

You're my little sister, and you're always there to help me." he said.

"It's okay, Platyborgie, as I understand you're trying to say you're sorry.

It's okay, but I was having fun with our future selves, and made up an awesome game which involves flying and freefalling.

I'll tell you how to play, when you're better." she said sitting on the bed.

"Aren't you gonna hang out, with your older self?" he asked.

The teenage Platyborg female shook her head.

"She's taking an nap, and your older self is with Uncle D and Doofy and Perry, telling them about the future." she said.

"Is he cooler than me, Yuna?" he asked her.

"A little but you're still cool." she told him.

He smiled, seeing her playing Angry Doofs with him, but were laughing, as Alt Doof peeked in through the door but smiled.

He knew that Platyborg cared deeply about his sister, but left them alone.

* * *

Doof saw his alter self enter the living room, as he'd asked him to check on Platyborg and Yuna, as they'd been quiet for a while, but relieved hearing they were in Platyborg's room, making him anxious, knowing how the virus Platyborg had could be contagious, as Alt Doof agreed, but heard the phone ring, as it was Monogram.

Doof then picked up the phone, as it was Monogram but heard that Yuna needed a shot, to protect her, as the virus Platyborg had was contagious, but the vaccine would protect the female Platyborg from getting sick like her brother.

"I'll bring her in tomorrow, Francis." he said.

He then hung up, but needed to get Yuna out of Platyborg's room, until she got her shot, but Alt Doof knew that would upset her, as she hadn't hung out with Platyborg in a while.

He then saw Yuna and Platyborg watching a movie, but he sighed, as he was pulling her apart from her brother, as she was fighting in his arms to get loose, as Platyborg was sad.

"I need to talk with you, in the lab." she heard him say;.


	12. Getting A Shot

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to those who reviewed, especially veryloyalfan and Tink555.**

**Yuna has to get a shot, that will protect her from the virus that makes her brother sick, but she's scared but her father will help her feel courageous.**

* * *

Yuna was following her uncle to his lab, but wondered why he'd taken her away from her brother, but saw Future Platyborg on his computer, but he sighed.

"The reason I kept you from Platyborg, is because he might be contagious, and I couldn't bear to see you as sick as your brother.

You also will be getting a shot, in the morning." Doof told her.

Yuna's eyes widened in fear, hearing she needed a shot, as she hated getting shots.

"I-I have to get a shot, Uncle D?" she asked him.

"Yes, Yes you do, Yuna.

It's an anti-virus shot, which will protect you from the virus that's raging through Platyborg won't hurt you.

Your father and I care a lot about you guys, but we want you to be healthy, okay?" he told her.

"I understand, Uncle D." she said softly.

Doof then hugged her, as they saw Alt Doof join them, as they were leaving to go home for the night, but the future selves of her and her brother were coming with them, making Yuna happy.

"I hope Platyborgie's not too mad, about me being away from him, Uncle D." she said.

"I'll tell him later, when I'm giving him medicine." he told her.

Alt Doof smiled, as he used his portal remote to open a portal to the 2nd Dimension, which was her home, but she hoped things would be okay.

Doof saw the portal close, after they'd went through, but went to check on Platyborg, but found him asleep, but he knew that he missed having Yuna around, as spending time with her earlier had made him happy.

But he went to order dinner.

He hoped that Yuna was okay, as she'd looked scared, when he'd told her she was going to get a shot, but realised she didn't like needles.

* * *

Alt Doof noticed that something had been bothering Yuna, and it wasn't about him this time, but wondered what Doof had told her in his lab, before they'd left, as it was late at night, but the older version of Platyborg was already asleep, but the older version of Yuna was still up, but he was wearing black pyjamas, but left Choo-Choo on his bedside table.

He then walked down the hallway, coming to Yuna's room, but opened the door, seeing the lamp still on, as he sat on the bed, as Yuna was still up, knowing they were going to the doctor's in the morning, but knew it bothered her.

"Daddy, I'm scared of getting a shot.

I don't like needles, or the shot hurting afterwards." she told him.

"It's okay, to be afraid.

Everybody gets scared, of something.

But it's sweet, you're doing it for Platyborg.

He'll be happy, you're doing this.

Plus I'll be there, to help." he told her.

"You promise, Dad?" she asked.

He nodded, as he hugged her.

"Yes, I do promise honey." he said.

Yuna then lay down, falling asleep, as her head hit the pillow, but Alt Doof kissed her forehead leaving her room, but understood she was anxious about getting a shot.

He then went back to his room, but sighed, getting back into bed, cuddling his plush Choo-Choo.

"You're lucky you don't have kids, buddy." he said falling asleep.

* * *

Later that morning, Doof saw Alt Doof along with Yuna show up, along with Future Platyborg and Yuna, but he knew Yuna was anxious about getting her shot soon, as they were having breakfast here, but he saw that Yuba was quiet, but understood she was scared, as he was making granola for Platyborg, as it helped his strength.

"How's Platyborg, other me?" Alt Doof asked him.

"Getting better, everyday.

He'll be mobile again, in another week.

But he needs to get used to the changes." he told him.

Alt Doof understood, as he knew that his nephew's health was very important to Doof, and knew his concern was about him having a relapse.

"We should get going, Yuba." Alt Doof told the female Platyborg teen.

Yuna nodded, as she left with him, but hoped things would be okay.

* * *

"Did Yuna come with Uncle D, Dad?" Platyborg asked Doof.

He was in his son's room, as he was bringing him his breakfast, but knew the cybernetic male was wanting Yuna to hang out with him, but knew she could when she came back from getting her shot, but Doof nodded.

"Yes, but she had to get a shot, so you guys can hang out again, and not get sick." he answered.

Platyborg hoped that Yuna could hang out with him.

"She's brave, as she hates shots." he told him.

Doof knew that he knew a lot about his sister, as they were always together, but hoped that Yuna was okay.

Doof then left him to eat.

* * *

Yuna was anxious, as Carl was helping the doctors at the infirmary prep the anti-virus shot, for her, but Alt Doof saw her tense up, as it was a big needle, but was holding her metallic paw, as the doctor was injecting three beedles in at once, as Yuna sniffled as tears fell from her eyes.

Alt Doof felt a twinge of sadness, along with his fatherly instincts kicked in.

"It's gonna be okay, honey.

I'm proud of you, okay?" he told her.

She nodded, feeling pain in her arm, as it was getting bandaged up, but they then left.

* * *

Platyborg was sitting up in bed, as he was hanging out with Yuna in his room, as they were playing poker, as Perry had shown him how to play, but he wasn't allowed to bring money into it, but the male Platyborg teen couldn't help, but stare at the sling on Yuna's left arm, knowing the shot must've hurt.

"It's worth the pain, if we can be together again." she said smiling.

"Yeah, since our fun was ruined yesterday." he replied.

Alt Doof smiled, watching them.

He knew they'd be okay.


	13. Getting The Pox

**A/N**

**Here's more of the tory, and thanks to those who reviwed, especially veryloyalfan and Tink555.**

**Yuna has a mild case of platyborg Pox, but Alt Doof will help her, but her brother helps her with her boredom, as they miss each other.**

* * *

Later that night, Platyborg and Yuna were still up, as they were having a sleepover, but Alt Doof had been nervous at first, but remembered that Yuna had her shot, so it was okay for her to be around her brother, but were playing Angry Doofs.

"What if Doofy finds out, about that game?

Won't it hurt his feelings?" Yuna asked him.

Platyborg shook his head in reply, as he knew that Doof would find it funny, but was coughing but drinking soda.

But he noticed red spots over his sister, as she was scratching, but he was scared, as she'd never been like this before, as he had to get Alt Doof, as he was staying over, but got out of bed weakly, but Yuna was scared, scratching like a dog.

"It'll be okay, little sis." he said softly.

"i'm gonna be fine, Platyborgie." she told him.

"Let your Dad see, okay?" he said to her.

Alt Doof then entered, but his one eye widened, as he saw Yuna but felt her head, as it was warm, but was scared, but knew it mustn't be that serious.

"Let's get Doofy, to look at you." he told her.

Platyborg was sad, seeing her and Alt Doof leave, but knew it was minor, but hoped she'd be okay.

"She'll be fine, Platyborg.

It's platypus pox, or in her case Platyborg Pox." he heard Doof say.

He and Alt Doof were stunned, hearing this, but realised that the shot weakening her immune system a little, had allowed the germs into her system, but assred them she'd be fine.

Platyborg was feeling bad for his sister, but had an idea, as they both have Skype on their ipads, so they wouldn't be alone.

"I'll be back, once this stupid pox goes away." Yuna said.

Platyborg knew it would be fine, but knew Alt Doof would help Yuna get better, but would call her on Skype later.

* * *

Yuna was in her bed, but feeling miserable, as she wanted to be with her brother, as they were having fun but was scratching like crazy, but was using her IPad, but heard that Platyborg was on Skype, as she answered the call, seeoing her brother on camera.

"Hey, P-Borg, how're you?" she asked.

_A little better, Yuna as I woke up from sleeping, but you look sick._

_I feel really bad, sis._

_First I get really sick, and now you're sick._

_I know you'll get better, so we can have fun._

_Also our older selves are staying._

_They said that they had more to teach us, or something like that._

_We're about to have breakfast, and drawing._

_Y_una smiled, knowing her brother was right, as she would recover soon, in a few days according to Doof, but she hated being in bed, when she wanted to play Free Fall with her older self or learn cool stuff from her, but Platyborg heard her cough, as it made him sad.

_At least your Dad will help you, Yuna._

_I know how you feel about being stuck in bed, but at least we have Skype, so we can talk, but just rest, okay?_

_We're gonna need ya, when I can get out of bed soon._

"I bet you have plans, Platyborgie.

I bet your latest drawing's on your Tumblr account?" she asked.

He nodded in reply, as she yawned, feeling sleepy.

_If you wanna sleep, go ahead._

_I can talk with you later._

_Good morning, sis._

"Thanks, Platyborgie." she said hanging up.

She then put her IPad down, as she curled up in bed, with the blanket snuggled around her, as her eyes closed in sleep, but Alt Doof smiled watching her sleep.

He hadn't told her about Kimiko, his new female friend, but was trying to find the right way to tell her so she wouldn't be upset.

He then went to fix lunch.


	14. Over Reacting

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan and Tink555 for reviewing.**

**Yuna's annoyed after finding out that her Dad has an new female friend, and Doofy finds out about Angry Doofs, but he'll calm down.**

* * *

_Yuna, you okay?_

_You look ticked off, sis._

Yuna was still stuck in bed, with the pox, but talking to her brother Platyborg, through Skype, but she'd found out about her Dad's new female friend, Kimiko.

"Can I legally feed her to the Goozim, Platyborg?" she asked coughing.

Platyborg was quiet for a moment on camera, in thought of jos sister's question.

_Let me ask our older selves, Yuna, okay?_

_But maybe give his friend a chance, okay?_

"Platyborg!" he heard Doof yell.

_Gotta go, Yuna!_

She then saw him hang up, as she wondered what Doof was irked about, that made her brother hang up on Skype.

She then sighed, playing Angry Doofs for a while, but realised her uncle was mad at her brother because of that, but she heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it, Yuna!" she heard Alt Doof yell.

She then saw Kiki walk in, as she was missing Platyborg, but had heard he was sick, as Yuna knew that she cared about Platyborg, but Alt Doof had an idea, knowing Platyborg needed somebody to care for him.

"Kiki, I need to talk to you about something." Alt Doof said.

Kiki nodded, following him to his lair, but Yuna knew what he was thinking.

She hoped that Platyborg was okay.

* * *

But there was trouble in the 1st Dimension, as Doof had found out about Angry Doofs, but Platyborg was feeling sad, as Doof had yelled at him but thankfully Perry had shown up, and was calming Doof down, but the teen Platyborg male was sad, lying in bed, with the blankets hiding him, as he was sad.

He then hid under the bed, where nobody would find him, as he yawned but took an nap, but Perry had entered his nephew's room, but his dark brown eyes widened, not finding him.

"Platyborg, where are you?" he called out.

But there was no answer, making the teal furred male anxious, needing to get Doof, as he was talking to Alt Doof about the Angry Doofs.

Doof was filled with fear, seeing Platyborg wasn't there, making him frantic, but Future Yuna smiled, knowing where Platyborg was, but decided not to tell Doof.

"We need to find him, Older Yuna!

He's not supposed to be out of bed, yet!" he told her.

Platyborg then left the building, to go looking for fun but Perry was anxious going after him, in case he needed help, knowing he wasn't at full helth, but saw him going to the arcade..

The teal furred male then saw him hot wiring the Just Dance game, but was playing, as he loved to dance, but decided to leave him be.

But he saw him getting tired, after a few hours, but coughing like crazy as he dropped to his metallic knees, as Perry was anxious but summoned his hovercar, as he got Platyborg in, but headed for Doof's place.

But he then saw a mysterious purple Platyborg flying through the skies, fast like Platyborg and Yuna, but wondered who this Platyborg was but maybe would ask later.

Right now, Platyborg needed him.

* * *

Platyborg's eyes fluttered open, finding himself in his room in Doof''s apartment, but was seeing that he'd gotten medicoine, but he heard the door open, as Doof entered but was hugging him tight.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Platyborg.

I was scared, that you'd get hurt!

i thought I told you, to stay in bed!" he said.

"I'm sorry, Dad.

I just needed to get away from here, as you were mad at me.

I never meant to hurt you, with my game.

It was inspired by your inator, that makes heads of you." Platyborg said coughing slightly.

Doof then gave him some juice, to soothe his throat.

"I'm sorry, too.

I shouldn't have over reacted to your game." he told him.

Platyborg smiled, falling asleep.

Doof then left, but was curious about the new Platyborg, that Perry had seen when bringing Platyborg home.


	15. Contagious

**A/N**

**Here's more, and hope that Tink555 and veryloyalfan like.**

**Yuna's nervous, as her Dad's spending time with Kimiko, but Kiki and the others will help.**

* * *

"Did Platyborg notice you?" Yuna asked Kiki.

Kiki was now like Platyborg and Yuna, a Platyborg but didn't care, as she loved Platyborg with her heart, and had changed for him as she was sitting on Yuna's bed, as the young female Platyborg still had the pox, but needed somebody to talk to, as Alt Doof was busy with Kimiko.

"He was asleep, in Perry's hovercar when I showed up.

I might stay away, until he's better, Yuna." she told her.

They were sitting on Yuna's bed, eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, but Yuna hoped Platyborg was okay, knowing he was a little sick.

"He'll be okay, Kiki.

But I worry about him, in case he gets sick again." she told her.

Kiki understood, as she saw Kimiko pass by, as she saw Yuna tense up, but understood, as she knew that Yuna was the apple of Alt Doof's eye.

"Yeah, you're right.

Besides, you know your Dad's luck with females." she assured her.

Yuna knew this was true, as she was playing Angry Doofs.

Yuna hoped that Platyborg was okay, as he'd hung up after Doof had hung up, but Kiki saw her put on a jacket, as she was sneaking off to be with her Kiki frowned.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Yuna." she said as she went off.

Kiki then went to find Alt Doof, as he was the only ome Yuna listened to, besides Platyborg.

He was making muffins, but saw Kiki enter, as the female purple Platyborg looked worried.

"Yuna ran off, as she's upset." she told him.

"This isn't good, as she's still sick.

She might be infectious, ooh!" he said.

He then left at once, as he was curious.

* * *

But in the 1st Dimension, Platyborg was scratching Yuna's pox, as it was driving her insane, but knew it wouldn't get to him, as he was already sick, but he saw her smile, as she felt better, but he saw Perry scratching, like a crazy person, but Platyborg smiled seeing him.

"Look at Uncle Perry, sis.

I think he caught your germs, and scratching like crazy!" he said coughing.

"I'm fine, guys.

I've never gotten sick, before!" he replied scratching.

He then saw Perry hide under the bed, as Alt Doof entered but Yuna was annoyed, scratching herself.

"You need to go back to bed, pumpkin.

You're still sick, and contagious." he told her.

"No, Daddy, I'm not leaving Platyborg!" she told him.

Doof then saw Platyborg in bed, but Yuna was cuddling him, as Doof smiled.

"I think she should spend time with him, other me.

But I hear somebody else is sick, hiding somewhere." he told him.

Alt Doof knew that he'd been ignoring her, for Kimiko, but agreed.

But Platyborg saw Perry sneak out, but shivering, but the teenage male smirked, seeing red dots all over him, but the teal furred male coughed, as Doof walked in, but his dark blue eyes widened seeing Perry sick like Yuna.

"You're coming with me, Perry." he said scooping him up.


	16. Making Up With Yuna

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing, and you guessed right about the new Platyborg.**

**Alt Doof discovers that Yuna's upset, about Kimiko.**

**But he'll try to show her that he still cares about her.**

* * *

Platyborg smiled, as he and Yuna were lying in the big double bed in his room, watching a movie, but he liked having Yuna around, but knew she was upset about something, but knew it was about Kimiko Alt Doof's lady friend, but didn't blame her after hearing about her.

"I'm tempted to throw her in the goozim pit, Platyborgie.

It'll break the spell she put my Dad under, and then he can be with me." she told him.

He laughed at her sister, but knew that throwing somebody to the Goozims was pretty evil, but understood she was jealous, seeing her scratch.

"Maybe you should give her a chance, Yuna.

Your Dad deserves to be happy, right?" Platyborg told her.

"So what if Uncle D had a girlfriend, and he starts ignoring you and Uncle Perry?" she asked coughing.

"i'd just hang out with you, along with Kiki, if we find her.

I really miss her, Yuna." he told her.

A playful smirk crissed Yuna's bill, as she knew Kiki was back, but now a Platyborg but hadn't told her brother, as she and Alt Doof wanted it to be a surprise.

Doof had heard them, but needed to talk to his alter self, about Yuna and her feelings about Kumuko as she thought his alter self's lady friend was taking him away from her, but he found him watching TV, as Perry was lying on the couch in a bathrobe.

"You okay, bro?" Alt Doof asked him.

"I'm just worried about Yuna, other me.

She's jealous, of Kimi." Doof told him.

Alt Doof sighed, knowing Yuna would be angry, knowing about Kimiko, but needed to talk to her about this, as she was important to him.

He then went to Platyborg's room, but saw him and Yuna asleep.

_I'll talk to her, when she wakes up._

_I feel bad, for ignoring her._

_I need to find a way to make it up to her._

Doof then saw him leave, for the 2nd Dimension, but understood knowing that he wanted to make it up to Yuna for ignoring her, because of Kimiko.

He knew that he'd figure something out.

He saw Perry scratching the pox in his sleep but stopped him, knowing it would cause scars, but had him on his lap.

He then saw that Platyborg and Yuna's future selves were asleep too.

* * *

Alt Doof was thinking, while Kimiko slept, but then headed to the Goozim pit, knowing that Yuna liked playing with the Goozims, like when he was busy, as they were licking him, knowing he was boss over them but saw a small, infant one, knowing Yuna always wanted a pet.

"Come here, little one.

You're going to be Yuna's pet, okay?" he told it.

He then scooped it up into his arms, as he was activating the portal but stepped through into Doof's apartment, but headed to Platyborg's room, where both Platyborg and Yuna slept.

He then placed the sleeping infant Goozim in a basket beside the bed, knowing Yuna would like it.

He then left the room, but was going to bed.

* * *

Yuna was stunned, waking up and finding an infant Goozim licking her, but laughed, but coughed slightly as she was stroking the infant, but it liked her, as Platyborg woke wondering why a Goozim was in his room, but knew Alt Doof was behind this, but smiled.

"Your Dad must've gotten it for you, since he was ignoring you." he said coughing.

Yuna was hungry, as she wanted breakfast, but the infant Goozim followed her, as she wandered into the kitchen, but Doof was up, but knew Alt Doof had gotten her a pet.

"He really does love me, then." she mumured.

Alt Doof then saw the female Platyborg hug him.

"Thanks, Daddy." she said.


	17. Half A Day

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story, and this might be the last chapter, but the next story that goes on from this one is coming soon.**

**Thanks to everybody that reviewed, especially Tink555, veryloyalfan and Rainbow Moon 13 as I know you guys like the story.**

* * *

Yuna was in her Dad's lab, making a collar for Luna, her pet Goozim, but saw Luna asleep, but had fed her Dookelberries, as she loved it, but she found something, as it was an ipod, but there was only one file with her brother's name on it.

She was stunned, seeing it was his memories, from when he'd helped take over, but seeing them made the female Platyborg teen's body shake with anger, as she smashed it into pieces, so to protect her brother.

She wiped tears from her eyes with her metallic paws, but heard footsteps, as she was hiding behind something but saw her Dad with Kimiko.

"Maybe we should take it slow, Kimi.

Especially for Tuna's sake, as I care about her." Alt Doof told her.

Yuna smiled, hearing this as she knew her father would always care about her, but saw Luna waking up, and growling, as she wanted to be with Yuna, but Kimiko was scared, but Yuna saw her hug her, as she came out of hiding, but Alt Doof smiled seeing the female teen Platyborg place the collar she'd made around the infant Goozim's neck, as she licked her.

"I see you like it, Luna.

I love having you around, but let's go have fun." she told her.

Alt Doof then saw the other Goozims had gotten out, but he had to go wrangle them, but saw Yuna wearing a cowboy hat, riding Luna, and chasing the Goozims, which made him chuckle.

"Yee-haw!

Get back in your pens, guys." Yuna said.

Alt Doof smiled, but had an idea, as he knew that he wanted to spend time with Yuna, but told Kimiko to make herself at home, but he and Yuna were going to have fun, but were going to a party at the beach, with Doof and the others, but had to go get ready.

He then saw Yuna feeding the Goozims, as she had then in their pens, but Luna was nuzzling her, wanting Dookelberries, as Yuna laughed.

"Okay, Luna.

Here you go, as it's okay." she told her.

The infant Goozim was eating from her metallic paw, making her laugh, as she saw Alt Doof there.

"Aw, somebody's a good caregiver to Goozims!

Wanna go have fun, with me?

Along with going to a beach party?" he said.

"Yes, Yes I do, Daddy!" she said excited.

Alt Doof then saw her pick Luna up, but was putting her in the basket, in her room but was feeding her warm milk, as she kissed her forehead, before leaving with her Dad.

* * *

Doof laughed, as he and the others were at Danville Park, in the 1st Dimension, but Platyborg smiled, seeing his sister and uncle there, as he hugged Yuna, but she was happy, seeing him, along with Kiki and their future selves.

"Wanna play baseball, Yuna?" he asked.

Yuna nodded, as she ran off with her brother, but she was feeling odd, but felt a headache, as her eyes glowed with light, but Future Yuna smiled, as she knew what was going on, but decided not to tell her, as they were playing baseball.

"You okay, Yuna?" Kiki asked her.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine.

Let's go play, guys." she replied.

"Somebody's beginning to get their powers, huh?" Future Platyborg said to Future Yuna.

The older female Platyborg nodded, as they were playing basketball together.

She hoped that Yuna was okay, as she did a slam dunk.

Future Platyborg smiled, as he knew they were staying.

They were looking forward to the beach party, but saw Alt Doof and Yuna playing frisbee, as Yuna had caught it in her bill, as Alt Doof laughed, as Doof was setting up the picnic, with Perry's help.

The teal furred male was wearing glasses, but didn't tell anybody, as he was ashamed.

Yuna then was sitting on the grass, as she was having a good day, but hoped Luna was okay, as she'd left the infant Goozim with Kimiko.

"She'll be fine, honey.

You gave her warm milk, so she's fine." Alt Doof told her.

Platyborg was playing basketball with his future self, as he was having fun, but Doof knew that he was going to take a while, but Yuna saw Future Yuna using her powers, to drag the ball from both male Platyborgs complained, as she laughed.

"Sorry, guys

But we're hungry!" she told them.

_Little sisters are a pain sometimes, like dragging the ball when you're about to win the game._

Future Yuna had her arms folded around her chest, in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, for annoying you." Future Platyborg said.

Yuna smiled, seeing her older self and her brother's older self fighting, but saw them hug, as they were making up, as she felt her head ache again, as the pie levitated, but hit Future Platyborg in the head, as Platyborg laughed, along with the others.

"That's funny, guys!" he said.

"Are you mad at me, older me?" Yuna asked hrt.

"Nope, as you're beginning to get your powers." she told her.

The female Platyborg teen was excited, as her eyes blinked, but Platyborg was licking blueberry off his future self, but both Doofa were rolling around on the grass in laughter, after taking a photo, along with Perry.

"You okay, dude?" he asked.

Future Platyborg nodded, as he wasn't mad, but was clean, but were having fun, buty Alt Doof felt his cellphone buzz, as it was Kimiko, making Yuna frown.

"Don't worry, he's not going anywhere." Doof told her.

Yuna smiled, as she saw Luna chasing Kimiko.

"That's hilarious, Doofy.

Let her get chewed up, by Luna!" she told him.

Platyborg smiled, at his sister, but Alt Doof left, making Yuna sad, as she'd wanted him to stay with her and the others, but Doof sighed, seeing her fly off but Future Yuna was going after her.

She knew that Kimiko was a threat to her love for her father, but Doof sighed.

* * *

"Why does Kimi have to ruin everything, that I do with Dad?" Yuna growled in anger.

The female Platyborg teen was hitting and punching a tree in anger, as Future Yuna was finding her, but understood her anger, as she was waiting for her to calm down.

Yuna then calmed down, as she was crying, but Future Yuna sat beside her, in a hug, as she was comforting her, telling her it would be okay.

"Ever since he started dating, he's ignored me!

When he gave me Luna, I thought he loved me.

But I guess I was wrong, as usual." she told her.

"He does care about you, but just blind to love.

He'll come around, soon.

But just be patient, okay?

Let's get some ice cream, okay?" she said as they left.

* * *

Alt Doof then returned, as Doof and the others were at the beach, as he was setting up the grill, as Yuna smiled hugging him, as she'd missed him., as he felt bad, for neglecting her.

"I kinda told Kimi, that we needed alone time for a long while.

My family and baby girl are more important than her." he told her.

Yuna smiled, as they were having fun.

* * *

Later that night, while sleeping in her room, with Luna on her bed, Yuna's eyes fluttered open, as she'd had a vision about her brother in the infirmary again, but Luna nuzzling her was calming her down.

"Thanks, Luna.

You were a big help in getting rid of Kimiko.

I just had a dream about Platyborgie, about him being sick." she told her.

But the female Platybporg teen was lying down, with Luna by her side.

She hoped that her brother would be okay, but knew her family would help no matter what, as her eyes closed in sleep.

Alt Doof smiled, peeking in.

He knew that she'd take care of her, and Platyborg.


End file.
